Magowie
frame|Sztandar CzarodziejówPrzed kataklizmem wiodłeś życie w ukryciu przed oczami zwykłych ludzi. Jednak większość magów pamięta to jako dobre życie. Tworzyli swoje rody, organizacje, szkoły. Kataklizm zmusił wielu w tym i Ciebie do pozostawienia całego swojego dobytku, a nawet rozłąki z bliskimi. Gromadziłeś się wraz z innymi w przyczółkach magicznych na terenie dawnej Anglii, aby ocaleć. Tam przetrwałeś najgorsze. Po kataklizmie nie musiałeś się już ukrywać, gdyż nie było już zwykłych ludzi. Część magów zaczęła nowy żywot, stworzyli własne miasto. Życie tam nie było równe dla każdego ani uczciwe. Jeśli miało się znajomości, miało się wszystko. Zwykły mag nie mógł liczyć na wiele. Odcięli się od innych ras, uważając się za lepszych i bardziej zaradnych. Kiedy wybuchła tajemnicza epidemia, miasto rzuciło silne zaklęcie odcinając się całkowicie od świata zewnętrznego, a większość magów została wysłana do pomniejszych schronień. Sporo z nich zamieszkało w stworzonym po kataklizmie mieście Cross City lub stworzyło obóz w zrujnowanym Londynie. Jednak i tam nie dane im było wieść spokojnego życia. Obóz w Londynie został doszczętnie spalony przez smoka, a Cross City co rusz napotykają nowe problemy jak ataki wampirów, problemy z wilkołakami, rozboje. Jednak mimo przeciwności udaje im się tam rozwijać. Stworzyli nawet Akademię nauk technomagicznych i technologicznych dla przedstawicieli wszystkich ras. Magowie oprócz magii są mistrzami w wykorzystaniu technologi i łączenia jej z magią. Jako jedyni mogą stać się technomagami. Dziedzictwo „Wbrew pozorom magia nie jest dzieckiem natury, nie powstała razem z Ziemią. Wydarzenia te miału miejsce tysiące lat po utworzeniu się naszej planety, jednak dużo wcześniej niż nasze pojawienie się, dlatego wielu z nas uważa że magia jest „solą tej ziemi”. Kiedy po świecie chodziły tylko żywioły, kiedy woda i powietrze tańczyły w przestrzeni, kiedy ogień wraz z ziemią hulały swawole... kiedy matka ziemia radowała się wraz ze swymi dziećmi, kształtując, sprzątając i żyjąc w pokoju, zjawił się on. Nie czyniąc szkody pojawił się nagle, wyszedł z kosmosu, niepodobny do matki, nie bliski żywiołom. Obcy; bez barwy, bez głosu, bez kształtu. Nie pytał o zgodę, osiadł na stałe, badał to co dzieci wraz z matką stworzyły. Kiedy świat cały okrążył sto razy, kiedy poznał kamyk każdy mały, każdy zew wiatru, płomyk nadziei, każdą kroplę wody i matkę otulił swym ramieniem zwiewnym, wtedy przemówił. Nazwał siebie Mocą, tym który wypełnia, wszystkie pustki które natura zostawiła, on będzie tarczą, bramą i obliczem... nie pytał o zgodę splątał się z wszechrzeczą. Minęły stulecia, milion może więcej kiedy pierwszy człowiek z mocą się narodził. Widział trochę więcej niż leśne zwierzęta czuł między palcami więcej niż mistrzowie, wyczuwał obecność jego we własnej osobie. Wtedy się wydało, że przez te stulecia mocą swą napełnił Moc wszystkie oblicza, każdy nawet mały, kamyk obłaskawił i ludzie z talentem magii używali. Gniew matki i dzieci był całkiem złowieszczy, mistrzowie z magami walczyć poszli wreszcie... nie prędko wrócili, ze smutkiem obwieścili, że Moc jest za silny i z matką zwycięża. Mistrzowie odeszli, żywioły zasnęły... zostawiła matka swe włości dla ludzi. Niechaj sami radzą, bo ona za słaba, niech Moc swym łupem sam ze swymi włada. Tym krótkim tekstem można opisać dzieje żywiołów i magii. Tekst przybrał taką, a nie inną formę stylistyczną ponieważ, ciężko w słowach opisać reakcje między światem o energią, która przeniknęła ziemię i stała się magią. Żywioły zawsze źle reagowały na magię i chociaż w pewnym momencie istoty żywiołów musiały pogodzić się z faktem, że nie mogą pokonać Mocy, to przyjęły prostą taktykę... ignorowały ją. Demonizowanie mocy jest jednak krzywdzące, ponieważ jest jedną z najbardziej neutralnych rzeczy we wszechświecie, nigdy nie podejmuje innych działań niż próba nasycenia sobą wszystkiego wokół, co nie skutkuje negatywnie. Każde działanie magiczne, które można nazwać złym jest spowodowane przez działania magów nie samej Mocy...” Historia magii prawdziwa - Conor Fitzpatrick (Mistrz ziemi, czarodziej, archeolog) nigdy nie wydana „Magia jest ucieleśnieniem Chaosu. Jest kluczem zdolnym otworzyć zakazane drzwi. Drzwi, za którymi czai się koszmar, zgroza i niewyobrażalna okropność, za którymi czyhają wrogie, destrukcyjne siły, moce czystego Zła, mogące unicestwić nie tylko tego, kto drzwi uchyli, ale i cały świat. A ponieważ nie brakuje takich, którzy przy owych drzwiach manipulują, kiedyś ktoś popełni błąd, a wówczas zagłada świata będzie przesądzona i nieuchronna. Magia jest zatem zemstą i orężem Chaosu. To, że ludzie nauczyli posługiwać się magią, jest przekleństwem i zgubą świata. Zgubą ludzkości.” Arthur Bahne (Wielki mistrz wiatru) – Listy do mistrzów spisane. – 1219 r „Magia jest sztuką. Sztuką wielką, elitarną, zdolną tworzyć rzeczy piękne i niezwykłe. Magia to talent dany nielicznym wybrańcom. Inni, talentu pozbawieni, mogą jedynie patrzeć z podziwem i zazdrością na rezultaty pracy artystów, mogą podziwiać stworzone dzieła, czując zarazem, że bez tych dzieł i bez tego talentu świat byłby uboższy. To, że niektórzy wybrańcy odkryli w sobie talent i magię, to, że odnaleźli w sobie Sztukę, jest błogosławieństwem piękna. I tak jest. Ci, którzy uważają magię za sztukę, mają rację.” Eoessa Sakndenberg (Dyrektor Szkoły Magii z 15 wieku) – Historia Magii 1601 r "Magia jest nauką. By ją opanować, nie wystarczy talent i wrodzone zdolności. Nieodzowne są lata pilnych studiów i wytężonej pracy, konieczna jest wytrwałość i wewnętrzna dyscyplina. Tak zdobyta magia to wiedza, to poznanie, którego granice poszerzane są stale przez światłe i żywe umysły, przez doświadczenie, eksperyment, praktykę. Tak zdobyta magia to postęp. To pług, krosno, młyn wodny, dymarka, dźwig i wielokrążek. To postęp, rozwój, to odmiana. To ciągły ruch. W górę. Ku lepszemu. Ku gwiazdom. To, że odkryliśmy magię, pozwoli nam kiedyś dosięgnąć gwiazd." Antoni Mariakov (Uczony departamentu tajemnic) – Myśli geniusza spisane. (Rękopis) 2032 r Nowa Historia Więcej w Kalendarium Czarodziejów Cechy rasowe czarodziejów #'Kim jest czarodziej?' - To osoba, która rodzi się z magicznymi zdolnościami. Nie trzeba pochodzić z rodziny czarodziejskiej, by mieć owe zdolności. To odnosi się też w drugą stronę – czasami osoba, której przodkowie są czarodziejami sama nie przejawia magicznych zdolności. Czarodziej już od najmłodszych lat objawia swój magiczny potencjał. Gdy jest już na tyle gotowy, by poszerzać swoje umiejętności, rozpoczyna naukę w Szkole Magii w wieku 11 lat (chodzi do ukończenia pełnoletności, 17 lat). Gdy kończy 11 lat, może czarować tylko w szkole – poza nią do czasu ukończenia pełnoletności nie może używać zaklęć. Do tego czasu na każdym czarodzieju ciąży namiar. W wieku 11 lat wybiera różdżkę (a właściwie to różdżka wybiera czarodzieja) – magiczny atrybut, przez który będzie wyzwalać moc magiczną tak, by móc ją kontrolować. Dzięki różdżce m.in. można używać zaklęć. #'Znajomość najnowszej technologii -' Kiedy Magia zaczęła szwankować i Czarodzieje nie mogli jej już używać tak jak dawniej docenili mugoli a konkretniej ich technologię. Zaczęli posługiwać się bronią, wykorzystywać wiedzę mugoli do tworzenia coraz to nowych wynalazków ułatwiającym ludziom życie, ale i nie tylko... Technologia znalazła swoje miejsce również w militarii, aurorzy i stróże prawy coraz chętniej ją wykorzystują zwiększając tym samym swoje możliwości. #'Transmutacja -' Transmutacja nie jest już tak doskonała jak sprzed pięciu lat. W dzisiejszych czasach jest mocno ograniczona i skomplikowana. Bowiem do wykonania drewnianej półki będzie trzeba poświęcić tyle samo drewna. A więc można zmieniać formę, jednak jej waga i materiał pozostanie taki sam. #'Długość życia '- Maksymalnie żyją 150 lat, przeciętnie dożywają 120 lat. #'Teleportacja' - Teleportacja działa wyłącznie na obszarze Cross City i Leju w Londynie. W dodatku, aby się gdzieś teleportować trzeba wpierw to miejsce znać - być tam przynajmniej raz. Hierarchia Na czele czarodziejskiej rasy stoi Rada Czarodziejów, to oni tutaj rządzą, to oni mają największą władzę, ale tylko oficjalnie. Rada podlega jeszcze komuś a konkretniej Rodzinie o której nie wie nikt poza Radą, to oni decydują kto umrze, kto zostaje wydalony ze społeczeństwa i wszędzie mają swoje wtyczki, nic się przed Rodziną nie ukryje, a konkretniej przed Donem (lider grupy), który jest Ojcem wielkiej Rodziny. Na szczebelkach hierarchii pod Radą mieszczą się wszyscy Dyrektorzy, m. in.: Dyrektor wszystkich uzdrowicieli, Dyrektorzy szkół magicznych i inni. Im podlegają oczywiście Zastępcy, ci starsi i ci młodsi, pod koniec tych szczebelków niemal na samym końcu są wszyscy Obywatele Czarodziejskiego świata, jednak mimo swojej pozycji to oni są najważniejsi, bo przecież bez społeczeństwa nie byłoby państwa i nie miałby kto nim kierować. Została jeszcze jedna grupa, a mianowicie Wyrzutki, jest to grupa, która sprzeciwiła się Radzie a tym samym Rodzinie i zostali oni zesłani do pracy w kopalniach, w fabrykach, mieszkają w najbardziej niebezpiecznych dzielnicach walcząc o przetrwanie. Stereotypy Wampiry: Stworzenia wypędzone. Kontakt na własną odpowiedzialność, zachować szeroko posuniętą ostrożność. Ewentualne spotkania mogą skończyć się śmiercią. Prawdopodobieństwo współpracy istnieje, ale wiąże się z wysokim ryzykiem utraty życia, a na pewno krwi. Wilkołaki: Stworzenia wypędzone. Kontakt osobisty niewskazany. Ewentualne spotkania mogą skończyć się śmiercią. Mimo takich stereotypów Czarodzieje nawiązali komunikację z Wilkołakami jednak powinno się zachować Zasadę ograniczonego zaufania. Żywioły: Osobnicy nieznani. Prawdopodobnie wrogowie stanu, którzy stoją za „Kataklizmem”. Kontakt niewskazany, przy ewentualnych spotkaniach wzywać jednostki specjalne. Niezbędna potrzeba poznania, w związku czym chwytać żywymi. Zmiennokształtni: Odtrąceni. Kontakt dopuszczalny. Prawdopodobieństwo współpracy wysokie, obowiązuje zasada ograniczonego zaufania Zaklęcia http://pl.wizards-world.wikia.com/wiki/Zaklęcia_Czarodziejów[[Kategoria:Rasy]]